Forbidden Magic In Hyrule
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a story that Colin of The Banger Universe Wrote. It doesn't take place in the Banger Universe but it uses concepts I have In The Banger Universe as well as Characters. ColinXBeth LinkXIlia Time-Link-X-Princess-Ruto-of-the-future


Colin: Hello this is Colin. This is my fiction that is non-canon to the Banger Universe Series. 1 year has passed since the defeat of Ganondorf. Link and Ilia work at Hyrule Castle. Colin watches over Ordon with all his might. He hopes to defeat any enemy that comes. The only problem is a certain forbidden magic has entered the Castle Town and is spreading across Hyrule fast. This fiction is for the Senses Tingling quest on the Intranet site of David The Writer and Skulkerman.

Link: Interesting so this is going to be multiple chapters on one page.

Beth: What are the couples?

Colin: LinkXIlia and ColinXBeth plus Time LinkXPrincess Ruto. Also this Forbidden magic is beginning to resurrect Ganondorf.

Shadow the Hedgehog: I, as the quest giver, am here to judge how much rupees. in your case, you are getting.

David the Writer: I am also here to listen in for further rewards. So this is like Dragon Age 2?

Colin: Yep.

Ilia: All Legend of Zelda Characters © Nintendo. Time Seeker leader named Dan and Shadow Magic © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

Colin: Thanks for the disclaimer, Ilia. Background song for this first chapter is Don't jump by Tokio Hotel. Now on with the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Capturing Darbus

The Time Seekers bring in the ally of Colin the Hero Of Mirrors.

Dan says "Drop him here."

Darbus says "What Humans want?"

Dan says "We want to know the truth behind The Hero of Mirrors."

"Hmm... Don't remember what you're talking about." Darbus says.

Dan stabs the book of Hero of Mirrors to reveal the Hero of Mirrors is Colin and shows that Darbus is an ally.

"Does," Dan says "That refresh your memory?"

Darbus says "I haven't heard Colin be called that in quite some time. If he was ever called it, I didn't know."

Dan says "Tell me his story."

"Well we all know the timid boy he once was. Then he became Link's Apprentice after Vaati threaten him. To tell the truth, after that we found out that Beth was a mage. Once at Ordon..." Darbus Narrates.

The Children of the village of Ordon were playing in the field. That is all except for Colin. Beth missed Colin and promised herself that she would learn to do something to see him again. Link, at Castle Town, was training Colin in fighting with a sword.

"I wish I could be trained by Someone." Beth Says. That wish made her able to use magic but, at a terrible cost, Bublins attacked the village when Colin and Link weren't there and took Beth away.

Darbus says "And that's how Beth started to know magic."

Dan says "So Beth didn't want to know magic. She just learned to."

Darbus Narrates "Yes. Colin came back to the village that night and saw it was attacked."

Colin in the Attacked Ordon says "Who did this, Malo?"

Malo says "It was some Bublins. They were after Beth for some reason."

Colin says "Did she happen to make a wish to be trained by Someone?"

Talo says "Yes she did. She missed you and, because of that feeling, she made a wish to be trained by Someone."

Colin says "Then it was Beth that made the wish. I have to go help Link find who did this to rescue Beth."

Talo says "Wow that is awfully brave of you, Colin."

Colin says "Beth is my friend and her being in danger helped me get stronger. So I got to help her."

Link says "I heard what you said, Colin. I know of only one thing that could control the bublins right now."

Colin says "Vaati..."

Colin and Link run toward Death Mountain where they know Vaati is sealed. He was released from his seal temporary to battle Colin but he wasn't completely unsealed. They race toward the center of the Death Mountain where Link fought Darbus. At that point, they find the bublins responsible for the attack.

Link says "Hey what do you know of Vaati's Seal?"

A bublin says "His seal is weak and now shall be freed with this girl as his apprentice."

Beth says "No I don't want to be his apprentice."

Darbus lands in and runs over the Bublins.

Darbus says "Heck, that was easy."

Suddenly a sonic wave comes from the Four Sword. Vaati says "I am back." The Sword then shatters and out of it pops a whole bunch of Shadow Magic.

"Shadow Magic is here," Link says.

Vaati says "Well well, Shadow Magic has returned and so have I."

Darbus says "We will stop whatever your plans are."

Vaati then warps out of there.

Link says "Beth, you can use magic, right?"

Beth says "Yes but I want to use Holy Magic."

Darbus says "We better find her a teacher of the Holy Magic Artes."

Meanwhile in the future, Princess Ruto watches over the past through the bridge and wonders who will they get to teach her holy magic.

Princess Ruto says "I know of only one person they can ask. Kaolin the Priest of Castle town."

Darbus says "And so the group will be looking for a Holy Magic teacher for Beth. This teacher will join the party."

Dan says "You came in rather early."

Darbus says "I didn't want Vaati to make Beth his apprentice. So I had to rush in and destroy the bublins."

Dan says "Continue on..."

TBC...

* * *

Colin: Well that is chapter 1 of Forbidden Magic in Hyrule. Yeah there are two types of Magic: Holy Magic and Shadow Magic. So how many rupees do I get for this first chapter.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Good chapter and Good Concept. 100 rupees for this chapter.

Colin: Alright.

Link: What are you doing quests for anyway, Colin?

Colin: Reputation with Mobius mainly.

Shadow The Hedgehog: Yeah that's a good idea.

Colin: So Readers tell me what you think...


End file.
